Starry Eyed
by Speculatrix
Summary: My one-shot of the Holix date that takes place directly after "A Family Holiday". Hope you find it good!


**Starry-Eyed**

**Disclaimer: **Generator Rex belongs to Man of Action only. And I'm so trying my very best to keep everyone in character. Especially Six, but if he is OOC, please let me know (gently). Plus I dunno who's got which starsigns really, just made it all up.

"I hope you brought a weapon with you, Rebecca. Just in case." This was Agent Six talking.

"One portable blaster and a grappling hook in both inside pockets of my labcoat," Dr Rebecca Holiday confirmed, as she checked afore-mentioned pockets. She smiled, "Check. And since when was I Rebecca to you, _Agent _Six?" Her eyebrow shot up in a mockery of curiosity. "Since I offered you my arm and took you out to the restaurant around the corner, of course," replied her forever-stoic colleague, the senior agent of Providence, who for this evening was her date. He smiled slightly as he added,"And you don't have to worry about getting your sister another birthday present. Rex is on it."

"So I heard," Holiday nodded and pressed herself against Six a little. Her first date ever. With someone who you wouldn't even expect to flirt with. So far, so good. But Six wasn't totally done with their special little evening together. "You'll be needing that grappling hook now. We're here."

"Here...Where?" Holiday asked and looked around. They were in an alley, standing between the two large walls of two seperate housing blocks. Six turned to the left one and pointed. "Shoot it at that chimney," he instructed, "Meet you at the top." With that, he swished out his katanas and used them to "crawl" his way up to the faraway flat concrete rooftop. Holiday watched him as, in a matter of fifteen seconds, he vanished to the top. He appeared, with his katanas back up his sleeves and beckoned to her. Rebecca took out the grappler, aimed and shot. Success; It wound itself firmly around the target. With one little foot-boost, her body shot upwards. Her head would have banged on that chimney if Six hadn't caught her in time. Together, they undid the hook and rope. "You come here often?" she inquired. She put the grappler back into her pocket.

"Yes, yes I do," Six said, looking the same as always. He added, "Look up and around.'' Rebecca complied and gasped. This must have been the best view of the night sky that she had ever seen. Stars dotted the dark indigo-black sky in all manner of patterns for miles around, flashing in red or blue or just blinking in white. There were no clouds and a half-moon stood out boldly amid the whole sheer backdrop of it all. Fixing her eyes back downwards, the doctor saw the city below them. Providence HQ was a few miles away and the lights that made up the city made the night sky look like it were looking down on a reflection of itself on a lake.

"Wow, Six, I...I'm speechless!" she breathed in awe. "It's quite good, I think," Six spoke softly from behind her. Holiday looked down at one of her shoulders, where Six's hand was gently perched. He had come up behind her and laid his hands carefully on her shoulders, while she was admiring the view. She now put her hands on his with her arms in a criss-cross, saying,"Quite _good_? _Quite _good? Six, this is beautiful! So...unusual of you to be an amateur astronomer, when you're not working..." She turned around and faced him, with crossed arms a look that said _caught in the act_.

"Can you keep a secret?'' he asked. Holiday shook her head in the affirmative. Six admitted,''I always come here during my free time. When I want to think. And when things get boring." "Don't you have anything to do in your room?" his lovely co-worker asked,"What about those dummies you say you sharpen your swords with?" "Trust me, my room is more boring than I am," was Six's monotone answer. Rebecca started to giggle, she couldn't help it. Besides, they were not in HQ anymore, where nobody, but Rex and Bobo, makes all the laughs happen. Six just watched her laugh, with a peaceful gaze in those shaded eyes. Eyes that had seen blood, death and war for goodness knows how long. When Holiday had pulled herself together, Six indicated to a makeshift bench of wooden boxes.

"Let's sit."

He led her to the seat. They sat down beside each other and Rebecca took the lab coat off. "Not too cold up here," she said. Six gazed thoughtfully at her as she bundled up the coat carefully, taking care not to let off the gun concealed in its depths. She looked way different from how she did in her monochrome jumpsuit. She looked casual and street-smart, every bit like an independent woman. Nothing like the diligent scientist who was at the core of most of Providence's brainwork. Well, except for the bun. She crossed her legs and casually turned towards a staring Six,"What's so interesting?" Six, caught off guard, turned around and feigned a cough, "Everything. I mean, nothing." "You never cease to amaze me, Agent Six," she teased. "Right back at ya, like Rex would say," Six smirked back and he meant it. Holiday laughed. She marvelled at how relaxed she felt right now, sitting here on an ordinary rooftop at night, surveying a beautiful night sky with an incredible man by her side.

Six just hmph'ed (his version of a giggle) and leaned back on the bench with that small smile, waiting for his date to stop chuckling like a little schoolgirl.

Which she did, when she saw a plane flying ''past'' the moon. She concentrated on it for awhile and then focused on her date, who was watching the stars meditatively. Rebecca tried to break his train of thought gently, "There's Beverly's sign. Scorpio." It worked, for Six pointed at the one next to it and replied, "And that one, Saggitarius, is for Rex.'' "Really? How can you tell?" "I asked César for the kid's real date of birth." Rebecca whispered,"So, when is it?"

"We missed it. A couple of months ago."

"Poor thing. If only I had known..."

She sighed and turned her gaze back to the starry sky once more. After a minute-long silence, Six said pensively, "You know, a wise man once told me that there are different universes beyond the stars out there." His colleague smiled. "If that were true, I wouldn't be surprised," Rebecca replied,"What do you think?"

"I never had time to think about it. And I don't think I want to. Not tonight."

"OK," Holiday said. Another minute of silence and stargazing passed between them. Six took off his glasses, checked them for dustiness and put them back on, just for something to do. She obviously loves this place, he thought, but what must be done to make a move? Then, he found something to talk about.

"Rebecca?"

"Huh?'' she looked back into his shaded eyes. She waited patiently for him to speak up.

"I have to tell you that it...really was worth it. Helping you cure your sister. But..."

Holiday waited. And then he whispered softly,"I still have to apologize for almost dying back there. I didn't mean, to make you cry." The serious aspect of his mind inwardly winced at the sincerity in those words.

"Oh, that," Holiday smiled reassuringly and took both of the green-clad agent's hands in hers, as she added,"But Six, you know if that happened, Rex would miss you. And Beverly would never forgive herself for going EVO. And if you were dead, I would never forgive myself for letting you risk it all.''

"I must have turned your life upside down, Rebecca," Six murmured softly, "I started everything. I brought Rex and it all comes down to this."

Rebecca pushed back a stray strand of hair as she daringly leaned closer to the world's sixth most dangerous man (something she didn't know, of course, contrary to what other fics have to say, sorry!). "It's not that bad, once you get used to it, you know. We are all getting more hope out being alive..."

"And...um..." Six was lost for words for once. His glasses slipped a little to rest on the bridge of his nose. Holiday gently lifted a finger to push them back where they were and smiled sweetly and sincerely.

"Now where was I...?" She did the unexpected and leaned in forward with half-closed eyes.

Six knew what was about to happen and for once, he stopped being himself. There was no one to watch them, no monkeys or teens to watch and ridicule them, no boss behind a screen to tell them off. He leaned in forward too and their lips just touched.

Holiday's smile faltered slightly (for a good reason, people, no panicking!), as she caught his lips with hers. She was surprised at how soft he felt in spite of his hardened features. Their hands entwined tightly and passionately as they shared their first ever kiss under the stars. This seemed too good to be true...

BOOM! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRR! Something miles away in front of them exploded. Another rampaging EVO on the loose.

They hastily broke apart and put their hands to the ears that normally housed their communicators. Then they realised that they had ditched them. They immediately sprang up and Rebecca grabbed and put her coat on. She took out her gun, while Six felt his sleeves for his katanas.

"Um, Six? There's a little lipstick on that side of your mouth. That place, yeah."

Six raised an eyebrow incredulously, then wiped it off discreetly on a tissue that Holiday offered him. Then, to her surprise, he put the tissue into his coat pocket.

"Just a souvenir for tonight."

Rebecca giggled, "Six, you _really _never cease to amaze me!"

BLAM! GRRRRRRRRWWWWWWAAAAAARRRR! A Wilhelm scream sounded in the distance, meaning that civilians were in danger.

"New plan," Six said in his instructional voice. "Let's both take it down." This surprised Rebecca, "Us? Me and you? But I'm not even wearing my jumpsuit!"

Six just shrugged his shoulders in reply, "I figured you look like you need more time out of the lab."

The doctor thought for a few seconds and made her decision as a woman screamed with horror in the distance. "Come on, I've got the hook," she said as she took it out.

With that, the romantic mood subsided and they spent the rest of Beverly's birthday night (Don't forget, the day she was cured was still her birthday, somehow) helping Rex take down the EVO.

**THE END**

**Please Review! Hope you like it! This is my first GenRex fic ever.**


End file.
